Policy Cards (Civ6)
Policy Cards are a new gameplay mechanic introduced in Civilization VI. They represent the new incarnation of social policies, the actual effects of your political agenda, and in many cases are referred to as 'Policies', both in order to shorten the name, and to keep the tradition of previous games. Mechanics As you progress through the tree, you will gain Policy Cards, which can then be placed into the relevant Policy Card slots in your . Different Governments have different policy slot configurations, meaning that you may only activate so many cards of each type at any given time. Policies have concrete effects for gameplay, such as bonus stats ( , , etc.), or accelerated rate for something. There are no right or wrong policy choices in the game - although one policy may be better than another in a given circumstance, policy choices are entirely up to personal preference. Try them all to find your favorite ones. There are 4 types of Policy Cards, which are slotted into corresponding slots in one's Government. Once slotted, Policies will activate their described effects and enhance your game accordingly. The policy card types are as follows: * Military (Red), based around combat, unit production and maintenance. * Economic (Yellow), based around gold, general production, other yields. * Diplomatic (Green), based around diplomacy and city state relations. * Wildcard (Purple), based around Great People points. While a Great Person Policy Card may only be housed in a Wildcard slot, a Wildcard slot can also house any other type of Policy Card (Military, Economic, or Diplomatic). This gives Wildcard slots great flexibility, as they are capable of housing a card of any type. Note that Policy Cards have effects that are often directed at particular eras; they become obsolete once you advance further. The first (and maybe most shocking example) is the Revelation Policy, which becomes obsolete the moment the last Great Prophet in the game is attracted, which usually happens by the Medieval Era. With continued development of Civics, you will eventually unlock other cards with similar effects, directed at more advanced eras. When this happens, the older cards are removed from your deck. How to Gain More Policy Card Slots How many slots for Policy Cards you have available depends directly on your Government type. Because of the many bonuses provided by Policy Cards, it is recommended to try to obtain as many Policy Card slots as possible. One can increase your amount of Policy Card Slots by doing any of the following: * Changing to a more advanced - When you start the game, you are in a Chiefdom with only 2 slots, but as time goes on you can adopt new forms of government with more slots (2, 4, 6, 8). * Playing as Greece - "Plato's Republic" grants 1 additional Wildcard Policy Slot. * Playing as - "Holy Roman Emperor" Leader Ability grants 1 additional Military Policy Slot. * Building - Grants 1 Military Policy Slot. * Building - Grants 1 Economic Policy Slot. * Building - Grants 1 Wildcard Policy Slot. * Building - Grants 1 Diplomatic Policy Slot. * Using 's Great Person ability - Grants 1 Economic Policy Slot. Completing as many of the above conditions as possible will net a maximum of 14 Policy Card Slots (as it is impossible to play as both Greece and Germany at the same time). List of Policy Cards These are separated by type, and ordered by the civic timeline you would gain them. Category:Game element (Civ6)